Could This Be
by sweetsosweet
Summary: Soul begins to realize his feelings for Maka, as she does for him. Along the way to true love, she meets love obstacles, new people, and the scythe within her. Can she pull through? The only way to find out is to read. A/N: This is my VERY FIRST Fan Fiction. It's also posted on QuoteV. Please rate/comment. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Souls POV)

"Maka! Watch out!" I scream, but she's so determined to beat this Kishin, she can't hear me. _What do I do? She's such an idiot. But that's what makes her c-_. Slice. I can see blood pouring out on the floor; half red, half black. _Don't tell me..._

"Ha! I beat you! Whew." Maka stood in glory, the sun beating on her face. _She looks so beautiful when the sun hits her like that. What am I thinking, man? This is the same girl who hits you._

"Well, let's go home, I'm exhausted and I want to eat. Oh, by the way, it's your turn to cook." I state it so harshly, she almost gasps. I have to regain lost ground. So I look her in the eye and say, "but tonight I'll to dishes."

The next thing that happens is... she rolls over LAUGHING?

"Alright, deal," she says, her eyes big and bright. She gives off a cute wink, the one that makes the sun shine brighter, grabs my hand, and begins to run home.

(Maka's POV)

_Haha, deal Soul, but wait, why did I grab his hand? Shoot... He probably knows already. I've liked him for over a month now, and said nothing about it. We've been a three-star meister-weapon team for over a year now. Kidd has taken his father's place, and Black Star is an assassin for Kidd's father, who's currently the real brains behind all this. Soul and I still attend the Academy, even though he's 18, and I'm 17. I've never felt that way once about Soul in the... how many years... we've worked together, and lived together. Why now?_

"Maka..."

_I don't really understand..._

"Maka?"

_It's impossible..._

(Soul's POV)

_She's spaced out again..._

(Maka's POV)

"MAKA!" I swear I jumped out of my seat and chopped him with my thickest novel I had near me.

"What? What was so important that you had to scream, huh?" I yell, and to my surprise, he flinches. He looks at me, stands up, and grabs my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Soul's POV)

_Why'd I grab her hand? What's wrong with you Soul?_

I let go, as it flops back to her side, gently grazing her summer dress. The spaghetti strapped, blue one. The one that's above her knees, and that flows around her without flaw. It was so silent between us, that you could hear the fabric and her hand brush against each other. Her bangs covered her face, and her hair covered her shoulders as she bent her head towards the ground.

Not a moment later, I could see a single tear fall from her covered face. Small sobs came out of her mouth, as she gasped for air, trying to control her breathing.

_Why..._

(Maka's POV)

... _Am I crying? I know why. It's because I want him. Him. All of him. The white hair, the ruby red eyes, the strong arms, the deep voice, the... everything. It takes all my strength not to tell him._

I push past him and start for my room, knowing I'm acting like a petty child, and knowing it can never happen between us. I hesitate when I walk past him, half expecting him to stop me, but when he doesn't I walk away, and silently close my door behind me. I don't even bother heading for my bed, I sink to the floor, my back against the door, the tears falling even harder, my body landing with a silent thud. _Why? _I ask myself again and again, until the word is forever engraved in my loveless mind, my everlasting darkness.

It's been proven to me before, that I will never have a boyfriend, and striving for Soul, isn't going to make a difference. He's just too good for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Maka's POV)

_Knock Knock. _

I can hear the light taps against the door, and then the handle turning, the door slightly opening, before hitting me. I stand up, and move away, allowing the white haired boy to step inside.

(Soul's POV)

_Great going, Soul, you almost slammed the door into her._

"Maka, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting on the bed, and lightly patting the spot beside me, the cold sheets shocking my body. She sits, and keeps looking at the ground.

"Nothing, I'm just a little shaken up, I suppose, nothing to worry about, I'll get dinner started." She keeps her head down, her voice trembling, her footsteps unsure, as if she's going to fall. "My turn, right?" She fakes a laugh and takes one further step, before nearly collapsing. I run and catch the falling girl. Her eyes are closed, and her body is trembling.

_Maka, what's wrong?_ I think to myself, not knowing what was going on. I can't let my Meister get like that. She's my Meister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Souls' POV)

I run my fingers through her hair before cupping her face in my hand. _She doesn't have a fever, that's good. _I carry her bridal style to her bed, and place her inside. I pull the covers half over, before stopping. There I stand, watching her breathe. Her chest rising and falling in a rhythm that breaks when she shifts. I can see her rosy cheeks, her closed, but beautiful, eyes.

_Stop. Soul. Stop. You can't get with her, she's probably not into you. _

(Maka's POV)

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

_What is that?_

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

_My phone?_

"Hello? Maka's cell?" It's Soul, he has my phone. I don't dare open my eyes yet. "Another one? I understand, we'll be headed out tonight. Bye, Kidd. Maka, it's time to get up, we have another mission tonight."

I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me, his eyes filled with love?

"Then let's head out. What time is it?" I ask, my body still weak from last night.

Soul lunges and grabs me just in case, and says "2:43PM. Right on the dot."

"Dang," I laugh, "quite the clock keeper."

Soul laughs, and then walks away "We leave at 5:15, ok?"

"Alright" I smile, the brightest smile I can without it looking fake. I turn around to pack a bag as Soul just stands there, watching me. I can sense him but I don't want him to get upset, so I remain quiet.

_Finished, next, water and money._

3:59PM - Finished with everything, and double checked.

(Soul's POV)

3:59PM - Finished as well.

"Maka, can I ask you something?" I say, hesitantly. _I'm really doing this, aren't I?_

"Sure, Soul!" She smiles from ear-to-ear, not holding back on me. She never did. She walks closer to me and sits next to me on the couch.

I don't hold back. I grab her waist and pull her closer to me. I sit there hugging her. _It's real. My feelings are... real. _

"Soul..." She says, almost no breath, since I pulled her so fast.

"Maka... do you like me?" I'm not holding back. I'm not. _I can't. If Kidd admits he likes her too, this will be war, and Maka won't like it. _

"Soul... I do... but-"

"Then _kiss me." _I cut her off, smoothing her chin with my thumb, pulling her lips towards mine, feeling her body pressed against me.

Our lips press together, as I grab her tighter. She returns the kiss, and holds me too.

4:15 - Make-out session ends

"We better get ready, Maka." I say, looking at her red cheeks, and her moist lips, her eyes wide, and her heart racing.

"Yeah," she says, kissing me on the cheek.

She walks off, her nightgown swaying behind her, leaving a scent of sweet vanilla behind her. She smiles before shutting her door behind her.

_Time to lace up_.

I quickly get ready, and grab something to eat.

Maka does the same.

(Maka's POV)

That kiss, was amazing. I can barely breathe, and I've gotta get ready.

I hurry out of my nightgown, and pack it just in case, and I slip on my uniform. The _clean_ one.

I walk outside, my usual, now sexy to Soul, look.

He's made dinner, and everything.

"Soul, inform me on this Kishin we're fighting." I ask, sitting down and grabbing a dinner roll.

"He's more skilled than Stein." He says with a smile, he knows we'll defeat it.

5:00 - Finished

After eating, Soul and I get our bags and head for the door. Before he grabs the handle, I hug him from behind. He stops dead cold. I have to know if he really loves me, or if it's just spur of the moment.

"Before we go..." I hesitate, knowing that if he's lying, I'll get laughed at.

But it doesn't take more than that before he's kissing me again. "Maka, I meant it." He smiles, with that handsome smile he never gives anyone, and we head for the door, hand in hand, my head on his arm.

(Soul's POV)

_I love you Maka, please don't leave me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Soul's POV)

We arrived at the airport, got our tickets, got on the plane, sat down, and somewhere in all that, forgot to talk. But the whole time we were smiling. I didn't get it.

"Maka, you ready? To beat this one?" I ask, knowing she is, but ready to hear a no, somewhat hoping to, just so I can hold her and protect her. I want her. I love her. I need her.

"Haha, you know it" She says, winking, "But I am a bit afraid, what if we get hurt, like with Stein?"

The memory flashes. Everything. How she almost died, how I gave it all up to protect her. Even though I didn't know I loved her.

(Maka's POV)

The plane landed and we were ready to face the Kishin. We had gotten all our rest on the plane, dropped out bags off at the hotel, kissed a few times, and headed to the hide-out of the Kishin.

About an hour later, we found him. He was a slender, toned, tall, human. Black shoulder-length hair, black eyes, black suit, and a tie. He was like the Men-In-Black: Evil Soul Eater Version. I saw him, and walked up to him, he noticed and tried to hit me.

"Soul!" I shouted.

"Already on it, Maka," he smiled and transformed.

I took hold of him and got in my stance. _Two Kishin Hunter strikes to the head and heart should do..._ I think to myself

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" I shout along with Soul.

A few seconds later the man is in his true form, monster. A big, filthy, ugly monster. And I'm in the air, landing on him, close to striking the head when he flashes out from under me and I fall to my feet. He comes on top of me and begins to try and hit me. I dodge each one, Soul reminding me that I need to dodge each one. I jump and hit his arm instead, as he shocks me with his Soul Wavelength. I fly from one end of the cave to another, and land on my back, a rock piercing through my lower chest, Soul transforming back and coming back to my side.

"Soul, run!" I scream, but he doesn't listen, he puts his body in front of mine as the Kishin stabs him. He can't move anymore, he's bleeding too much. I rip the bottom of my coat and wrap it around him to stop the bleeding. The Kishin rolls over with laughter as he mocks Soul. I stand up, my wounds healing on the spot, to my surprise and Souls.

_Soul's going to die if he stays there any longer. The hole is too big for his body to handle._

"You..." I say, my evil side of me coming out, the blood in my body beginning to boil with fury, my fists getting so tight my nail pierces my hand and I bleed. "I won't let you..." I say, almost ready to charge without a weapon, as the Kishin says, "Won't let me what? Win? I'm afraid it's too late." He laughs some more and it makes me angry.

The Kishin smiles and laughs, his voice as deep as a movie narrator. His big claw goes up and down, trying to hit me, but not succeeding. Because I block every move.

_How am I..._

I look down at my arms and hands and my body, and realize that I have blades coming out of my body in various places, and when the smoke clears, I'm sure Soul can see it too.

_But... I'm a Meister... How is this possible?_

_The madness has taken me._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Soul's POV)

_I want to scream, but I can't. All I can do is watch..._

I open my eyes to see the smoke around her. The Kishin amazed, and when it clears, I know why.

"Maka.." I whisper

_She's a Death Scythe? That's impossible, she's my meister. _

(Maka's POV)

I'm just amazed as them, but I don't show it, I have to move. I feel relentless towards him. I move in ways I never did before, I strike like never before, I fight like never before. I can't control myself. I can feel the madness within me... It's like I'm unconscious, but awake. _What is this?_

"I won't let you..." I shout. I lunge forward, slicing as fast and rapidly as I can. Kicking, punching, screaming, slicing, I attack in many different ways. Like never before. I show no mercy, no fear, no hesitation, not one ounce of sympathy.

"...Take him away from me!" I scream at the top of my lungs and deliver the final blow. And before I know it, he's fallen to pieces on the ground, a million shattered pieces. I grab the Kishin's lost soul, and take it over to Soul.

"If you eat this, you'll heal," and he does, he eats it, and then looks at me. His wound heals, and he's staring into my eyes.

"Maka," He asks, his eyes unsure of what he sees "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, my mom was a meister, and my dad is a Death Scythe. That's it." I said. "But I could feel the madness within me... I don't understand."

"Well, whatever it was... you were really cool." He smiles, and grabs me, kissing me.

"Let's report to Kidd at the hotel, then well go home tomorrow. We're only in Canada." I smile and wink to him, holding him up as we walk to the car.

(Soul's POV)

_She's so awesome! I love you Maka._

(Maka's POV)

_I've always thought this... I love you, Soul._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Maka's POV)

_Weeks went by, and Soul's and I relationship formed to be something better than normal. We have been living together for over 6 years, and just recently got together. He tells me all the time that I'm amazing, and that he's lucky to have me. When in truth, I'm the lucky one. I've gotten so happy since. Every morning we almost compete(while laughing and kissing) to make each other breakfast, in the end, I win and he caves. I do love him, I really do. I think our relationship can last, but I don't know what we're supposed to do about me being a Death Scythe by blood. Oh well, we'll make it work. Love always pulls through. _

(Soul's POV)

_I can't believe it's been three weeks since we've gotten together. Time flies when you're distracted, but even so, whenever I'm with her, I feel as though time stops. I am so lucky to have her. This is so cool. I'm now the coolest guy on campus. But, her secret, that she's a Death Scythe by blood, it worries me. I don't want to lose the coolest partner, or my girlfriend. I do, though, want to marry her. One day. Someday. Just, not now. Too soon._

I picked myself up off the floor, after so carefully laying there next to the sleeping Maka, and walked to the kitchen to get some water. Maka looked so cute when she slept, her eyes closed so lightly it's almost not real. Her chest rises and falls in a rhythm, before she takes a silent deep breath and shifts to sit up. I could see her sleepy green eyes, that have turned into deep, beautiful crystals. They're so beautiful. And so is she... I'm just so lucky :)

She slowly gets up on one foot, and then the other, only to fall again. I've never seen her this clumsy- no, this sick. She doesn't have a fever. And I KNOW she's not pregnant. _We didn't even do it!_

When she falls, I catch her. She lands right into my arms, and I hold her tight. I look around for something to prop her head up, and quickly grab the pillow on the floor next to the now static television.

"Soul..." She moans, I can hear the pain in her voice. I can see how she's trying not to show it, but failing(cutely). I smile, trying to see if she'll tell me.

"Yes, Maka? What is it? Do you need something?" I ask, almost too fast, but I caught myself.

She looks at me with sad eyes and says "last night, before I came home, these guys started beating me. I tried to summon my weapons, or call for help, but the first hit almost paralyzed me. I couldn't move, or fight. I tried to stand up and run, but they tied my legs and arms. They kept feeling me-" she paused, tears running down her face, and then I noticed the bruises and the blood. She came home to me and made it seem like nothing, all because I was sleeping. "But don't worry, they didn't do anything else. I think I'd know."

_I'm such an idiot. So uncool, Soul. You let your girlfriend-_ My thoughts soon interrupted by Maka's soft sobbing, and a little scream as I saw my anger had gotten the best of me and my nails were digging into her shoulders. I quickly stopped and said "Maka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just-"

"I know." She looks at me, with such kind eyes, I almost collapse with her and start to cry myself. But I don't. Because I need to be strong. I won't go after them, because I know that she'll resent me for doing it.

"Maka... I need you to rest. Those bruises will go away if you do. I don't want you getting hurt. And when you do get better, we'll go to the DWMA and say hi to Tsubaki, Black Star, and Kidd. Ok? How does that sound?" I ask, now standing and holding her by her waist

"Great" She smiles, before closing her eyes and resting her lips upon mine. When she pulls away, I take her to her bed, and place her in carefully, pulling the covers over her, and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep" I say, holding her, and resting with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(Maka's POV)

_A week later, I was all better. Some of the bigger bruises were still there on my body, but for the most part, I was healed. _

I don't think Soul ever got over it, so I decided to remind him on the way to the Academy.

"Soul, it's not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone to the market so late. Even though I was going to make you your favorite food. But I'm ok now. And if I ever go to the market that late, I'll take you. Ok? Please, if you truly-" I cut off. We've never said the words to each other yet, but I'm going to say it, for him.

"If you truly love me, then please, let it go. I love you, and I can't bear to see you like this." I felt a blush come over my face as his eyes widen and a smile forms. That smile quickly faded to a serious face. He grabs me and holds me tight around the waist, his tears hitting the cobblestone street right before the flights of stairs to get into the Academy. He kisses my neck, and holds me tighter as I moan.

"I do love you. And I will. I promise," he says, eyes on me, now, looking over my slightly bruised body.

I don't think he'll forgive them, neither will I, but he will forgive himself. I know that for a fact.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Maka's POV)

"Maka! Soul! Black Star! Tsubaki! Welcome to my newest SYMMETRICAL" yes, he put the emphasis in symmetrical... "office!" Kidd says, taking a step back to look at his accomplishments and smile.

"Still loving the symmetry, eh?" I ask, elbowing him in the arm.

"Why, of course!" He shouts, the echo precisely eight. _ Shocker..._

"I swear, Kidd, you've gotten to the point of obsession. You can't possibly be obsessed with that and not a big star like me!" Black Star was eager to get the spotlight again.

"Black Star, why not say hi to Maka and Soul, as well?" Tsubaki was always so kind, and kept him on the right path.

"Yeah, hey Maka! Soul..." For some reason, Black Star said Soul's name with disgust.

"Black Star!" I yell, trying to distract him. I run up to him and give him a big hug.

"Maka... what're you..." He says, or at leasts starts. I push up against him and he gasps, grabbing me.

Soul sees his smile that I couldn't, and pulls me away from him. He holds me so tight, I can barely breathe.

Then that disgusted look looms over Black Star's face again.

_Does he hate Soul? ..._ Impossible.

(Kidd's POV)

The first time I saw Maka in months was amazing. I need her. She'll be the perfect mother of my children. But I... I lost to soul. She's perfectly symmetrical in every way, and even if she wasn't, I'd be ok with it...

I guess my obsession with symmetry has been penetrated by her. That simple Meister...

But the thing is... _I love her..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

(Kidd's POV)

I cannot understand _why_. But I need to win her from Soul. I need to. _I need to_.

"Maka, come see the dragon lilies in the pond over here. I think you'll like it," I give off a dashing smile and take her by the hand. But when I look over my shoulder, Soul's got her other hand. We're playing tug-a-war with the girl we love. _Childish_

Maka gripped our hands and clashed us together. I'm guessing she knows, and she's upset. She walks over to me, and takes my hand. She helps pull me up, and then we head to the pond. Soul's giving off bad energy.

_Watch me kiss your girl, Soul_

I take her hand and hold it to my chest. I say "Can you feel my heart beating?" She closes her eyes and nods. I smooth her chin with my thumb and bring her face towards mine.

(Maka's POV)

_What's happening? I can't move, I can't speak. The Grim Reaper's heartbeat. I forgot... This is bad! His heartbeat can capture anyone... Soul! Help! My mind. Is cut off from the world. It's just me... and Kidd. No... Don't pull me away from him..._

(Kidd's POV)

I pull her lips closer as they touch. I can feel the fear striving through her for a split second as her eyes snap open, and she pushes me away, falling on the floor.

She gets up and doesn't say a word, then she runs to Soul... _Crying? That's not good..._

(Soul's POV)

My girlfriend is running into my arms. It almost pushes me over. When I look down, I see tear stains on my chest where her head is. She's crying.

_Kidd... I'm going to kill you!_

"Black Star, either come with me to ask Kidd what the hell he did to Maka, or stay here and hold her." I say, not looking over, and holding her head close to me.

"Tsubaki, hold Maka" Black Star rises and grabs Maka from me. He yanks her towards him and gives me a dirty stare. He holds her tight. "We'll protect you. Your boyfriend loves you. Remember that"

"Black Star, be careful" Tsubaki takes Maka who's almost stopped crying. But her sobs are still there, faint.

"Maka..." I say. I go up to her and inches before we kiss, she says,

"Stop... I can't kiss you... with the lips that kissed him..." I look at her, her eyes are honest. She didn't intend to. In fact, he forced her. I can feel the sorrow and remorse in her eyes. But it's not her fault. So I lean in closer.

"You can." I kiss her and she's so glad to have familiar lips against hers, she almost pushes me over. I hold her and say "I know it wasn't your intention. I'm in love with you. Do you love me?" She looks at me and a second later and says

"I'm in love with you. Always will be." She kisses me and then I walk away.

_I need a Meister. No. I don't. I need Maka. I need her to be ok. I have to do this. Not as her weapon, but as her boyfriend. _

"Kidd! You have some explaining to do! And you better make it quick! I'm losing my patience. No weapons. This is a man-to-man talk. Over Maka." I say, I'm furious, and I'm crazy in love. What won't I do for her?

"Alright. Simple. I love Maka and I made a move on her. Anything else you want to know." He says, bluntly.

"Yeah, just why MY girl?" I say, I'm now upset with everything. Including myself

"Because she's perfect."

Now... All that matters is comforting her. If I hurt Kidd, Maka will have my head for breakfast. A shiver runs down my spine. As I walk back, my eyes widen. Justin's there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

(Kidd's View)

Turns out Maka is in the middle of a love-hexagon. Between Soul, Black Star, Me, and now Justin. He's likes her ever since the day she was paralyzed.

"Oh, Maka. Why are you here? And are you... Crying? Are you ok?" Justin asks, panic stricken.

"Alright! WHO DID THIS TO MY MAKA?" He yells, his wrist blades appearing. "If I cannot love you, the only thing I can do is protect you."

(Maka's POV)

_Is he foreal!_

(Soul's POV)

_Again!_

(Everyone but Justin's POV)

"HUH?"

_Is this dude foreal?_

(Maka's POV)

"Umm, Justin, you don't have to..." I say, anxious to be held by soul. "I'm perfectly alright, I just need some time to comprehend all this."

The instant I say it, he's next to me, cupping my face with his soft, warm hands.

"Let... go... of... my... girl." Soul's standing above us now, and he's had more than enough for today.

"Soul, let's go home" I say.

"Yeah, bye everyone. See you later." He gives a disgusted look to Kidd and Justin, and then takes my hand and walks away.

"Bye!" I yell, halfway down the hall, waving with my free hand.

_I know... But I believe in my heart I decided a long time ago. Soul, you're my only love. Please don't break the heart I've given you._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Maka's POV)

When we get outside the Academy, they're there. The ones who hurt me. And the minute they see me, the whoops and the cheers start with stupid comments about the other night.

"Hey, babe!" the leader, whose name was Ayame. "Who's that boy you're with? Cheating already?" He gave off a cold stare, and started walking towards me.

"Step away from my girl" Soul says, "she's not yours to begin with. She's mine."

Soul's the same height of Ayame, if not taller. _I've got to get him out of here._ I think. _I don't have time to think._

I can see him shaking with anger, so I place my hands on his shoulders and hold him tight from behind. He places his hand on mine and quickly pulls me towards his front before I have time to tell him we should leave.

"So you want to give her up, ok" Ayame advanced and grabbed my waist, before pulling away because my blades had pierced his hands.

"Don't mess with a Death Scythe!" I scream holding Soul.

"So you're a weapon, huh? And feisty. An added bonus tonight" He smirks, grabbing my wrist and picking my body up off the ground

_Soul! Help!_ I'm screaming in my mind, but when I look, he's gone. And even Ayame is confused. I can't control my weapons. Ayame's stare is paralyzing me.

"Soul! SOUL!" I scream seeing him fighting the others, almost shocked. "Let go of me you creep!" I drop down and immediately, I was pulled back up again. His hand slipped under my shirt and started its way up until it reached the edge of my bra.

"Soul..." I manage to say, before I get yanked by my pigtail. "Ah!" I scream.

"Sensitive, huh? I like it." Ayame pulls my shirt up further so my stomach is exposed.

"Step away from my girl." Someone is standing behind me. Tears are streaming down my face, I half expect to be thrown. And I am. I'm thrown to one of his men, who proceed to, again, tie me up and hold me down.

"What did I say about stepping away from her." I look up and I see Black Star, Kidd, Tsubaki, Justin, and Liz and Pattie standing before them. "Girls, weapon forms"

"Yeah, let's make sure they never mess with Maka again" Black Star says.

Liz and Pattie take weapon forms, and so does Tsubaki.

Justin weapons up himself

Soul walks over to them and says "first priority, get Maka away from those thugs."

Black Star agreed and Justin nodded. They both came towards me. I could hear their footsteps.

"Help!" I screamed. I felt someone grab my throat. My blindfold came off; it was Hitomi. _My ex._

"Hmm" He smiles at me.

I gather all my breath together and say as calmly as possibly "Let the battle begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"H-Hi-Hitomi!" I scream, grabbing his arm and trying to grasp air. "Why- AH!" I scream as his grip tightens. From behind I can see all my friends fighting for me. Like before.

"Maka, you left me... For who? That scythe!" Hitomi yells at me, holding my hair with one hand, and my neck with the other.

He released my neck and held me up with my hair. "I can never forgive you! I loved you! I still do! I joined with Ayame because he promised that I would be able to see you. I want you back!"

Justin put his hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry, but you don't ask a girl to get back with you like that, ya know. In fact, you can't have her. _She belongs to me_" Justin swipes at Hitomi's head. He dodges.

"Justin... AH!" He drops me. Justin comes and picks me up, bridal style, just before I hit the floor. _Soul_ is the only thought in my mind.

"That's enough. Maka, let's go." Soul grabs me from behind the waist and transforms. "They're Kishin. You can get your revenge. And I can get mine. No one hurts my girl. End of story." Soul smiles and I smile back.

"And no one tries to take me from you." I say, glaring at Kidd, Justin, and Hitomi. The fight between them all continues.

"Let's go!"

"Maka, I love you" He says, looking at me.

"I don't." I say, his shocked face makes me laugh as I say "_I'm in love with you_."

"Same here," he says with a sigh of relief.

_Alright, let's do this. We can do this_.

I jump in the air and land on the platform placed by Justin.

I jump off the platform and land right in the center of the mob.

"No Soul Resonance, I wanna take care of them right." Soul says. I obey.

I run up to three of the fifteen in the group and slash them, taking their souls and placing them in a bag for Soul. I leave Hitomi and Ayame alone as I slash all the other Kishin's and take their souls. Some gave a fight. I was slammed into a wall, and then sliced him in the throat. I slice one in the chest, the head, until their's nothing around us but dead human bodies and Kishin souls.

"Ayame, Hitomi. You hurt me the most. You hurt Soul the most. I can never forgive you for that." I say

Their eyes are wide, and they're shaking in fear. "It's not my place to end you."

Just then, Hitomi grabbed my waist and pulled me forward, making me drop Soul as he transforms back to the sexy guy _I'm in love with_.

"I can't... I can't break free. LET ME GO!"Hitomi tightens his grip around me as I feel his heart skip a beat. His six-pack pressing against my scarred chest. His strong, tan arms around my waist, his chin placed upon my head, and his tears falling in my hair. He's nothing compared to Soul.

"Maka... Love me." My eyes open in shock. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Maka, transform!" Soul yells, grabbing my hand, before I'm yanked away. I can't transform. It's so hard. I can feel my blood pulsing through my veins. I'm out of his grip and into Soul's.

"Soul!" I cling to him. (A/N: Soul's like 6'4'' and Maka's like 5'8'')

"Hitomi... He's not Kishin!" I say, holding Soul, crying, and falling to my knees.

"Maka, transform." He looks at me sternly.

_Death Scythe. Just like my... father._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

(Maka's POV)

"Soul!"

"Maka!" He grabs me and thrusts me forward. "It's only Ayame, right?"

"Yeah, Hitmomi is yours, but don't kill him. Remember he's not Kishin."

"Yeah, I know." He says, looks at me, and looks back at Ayame.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" We both scream, before resonating.

"Ayame, don't ever mess with my girl again! Kishin Hunter!" He swings, and I give it my all. It cracks the cobblestone right down the middle of the lane.

Kidd looks at it from the place he was standing "IT'S SYMMETRICAL!"

"KIDD!" Soul and I scream "Now is NOT the time."

Hitomi looks at me with honor and sadness etched in his eyes. "I'll always love you." Those words penetrated my soul. It stopped my resonating with Soul and paralyzed my body.

"Ah! Maka!" Soul screams to try and grab me, but I fall. My human form is back. I feel the piercing cold of the cobblestone.

_Words... He can't... I have to do this... _"Soul! Put me unconscious!"

"You want me to hit my own girlfriend?"

"Just do it!" I order.

And he obeys, I'm knocked unconscious with one hit to the head. And within seconds, the world begins to be a movie theater, and I'm the only one there, watching the scene play out before me, having no control, just watching what I do to my opponent when I'm not really there...

(Soul's POV)

I hit my own girlfriend.

Hitomi watches in horror as her once motionless body rises off the ground, pulling itself up with her hands, and then her feet. She rises, and stands.

"Stand back" She orders "The Lord of Words. We learned about him in class. Good-Bye, Mr. Hitomi." Her voice is a creepy doll's voice.

She charges.

She moves swiftly, blades coming out her back and over her head, out her waist, and round his, and out her arms, pinning him to the wall. "Any last words?"

He looks at her, amazed, and then grabs her breasts in his hand. Her facial expression remains the same as she stabs him right in the center of the chest. He lets her go, and I'm more upset that I cannot interfere.

"You can't cross souls with a soul that's been crossed" She says, her eyes black now.

She's pissed.

I back away slowly to stand by Justin, Kidd, Black Star, and their weapons. All of them starstruck.

"Amazing!" Kidd looked like he was going to explode.

"What?" He says "Impossible. You can't mean that... you're... in love... with HIM!" He screams it at the top of his lungs.

"Your soul... Is mine!" She screams. Just then, thousands of blades, big and small come out of her body, everywhere, except her face and neck, and she pierces him, shifting her blades out, ripping him apart in every direction. Blood splattered everywhere as pieces of flesh swirl around her. She creates a wind around her, circling her, leaving us outside to watch, literally in the dust.

Not a moment later, a blue light, unwelcoming to any Kishin, shot from the center. She had destroyed its soul. The light had begun to flash blue and red, before a red light only remained, it's brightness increasing, and it inhaling the world in it. After that, it disappeared, and when the dust cleared, nothing was there, except the crack in the cobblestone, and an unconscious Maka, who was breathing heavily, and bleeding from various places. Even the bodies were burned away, and the soul didn't remain, in fact, it had been destroyed _completely_.

"Maka!" We all yelled, and rushed over to her. I grabbed her and held her bloody body to my chest. Kid placed his hands over his face and began to cry. "She's not dead." I said "Sorry to disappoint."

Kid looked up and sighed with relief, "Good."

Justin smiled with tears, trying to see if she'd awaken there. Tsubaki, Liz, and Pattie bowed their heads and said "Thank you."

I picked her up, bridal-style and carried her home, obviously with everyone following.

_Maka, I shouldn't have..._

"S- Soul..." She spoke! My eyes snap open to see her green pools of hurt staring into my sad red ones. "Don't... please... don't leave me..." She says, before closing her eyes again. I begin to cry over her, before her lips touch mine.

"I love you." She says, and I return the words, and the kiss.

"I love you, too, Maka, always have, always will."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

(Kid's POV)

Nobody left Maka's side for two weeks. Including me. I couldn't believe what I saw. The memory is forever engraved in my mind. She's a weapon. And a meister. And she _knows!_ Soul knows too, obviously. He said not to say anything, and not that I would, but that just scares me. The thing is, she can only become a weapon when she's unconscious. I might have to fix that...

"Kid, I didn't know you were here." A small voice comes from across the room, and Maka is emerging slowly from her room, still sleepy, her hair falling to her shoulders, perfectly. Sym- _Stop._

"Yeah, I've been here since yesterday. I never left you." I stare at her, as she stares back. She can't remember, can she?

"I can remember," she says, tears falling down her face, "Everything. I'm a scary being, that's not human. I can become a blade. What am I? I can't look at myself anymore." She falls to her knees. "Kid... kill me. Take this knife and kill me..."

She hands me a butcher knife. I grab it and walk up to her. She stares at me, in disbelief. I grabbed her and held her close, the knife against her chest. "Only if you'll love me." I say. Just then her eyes widen as I throw the knife.

"I love you... I'll never kill you. We all love you. Especially Soul, Justin, and I. You're a weapon. And what you're going through is natural. You're still human. Just advanced. You can stop worrying now, and come to me," I can't stop myself from saying it, "come to me, and I'll help you."

She stares at me like I'm crazy. I know that I'm going to do something unforgivable. I'm going to kiss her. Again...

"No... I... I can't. Where's Soul?" Soul... He's gone isn't he... that's right. It's just me and her... Oh, Lord help me if I...

The door creaks open

_Great, he's back already!_

"Maka... Kid? What're you doing here?" He asks suspiciously, going over to Maka and placing his hands over her shoulders pulling her close.

"It's ok Soul, I'm fine," she feigns, "I still can't bring myself to look in the mirror..."

_Crash. Boom. Crack. Gunfire._

"What the heck!" We all shout.

Something on the outside just crashed, and whatever it was, it was followed by gunfire, and it shook the apartment like an earthquake. Maka cowers near Soul, who pushes her behind his back, saying "I'll protect you this time. I failed the first"

"You didn't," she says "I failed to be careful."

"What is this? Drama club!" In walks a figure of a man. A tall man. He's fit and tan with muscles.

_Maka's dream guy?_

"You! Girl!" He shouts, anger shaking the whole apartment "You killed my brother!"

"Hitomi..." Soul

"Was..." Me

"Your brother?" Maka

"He almost raped my girlfriend!" Soul screams

"And?" He replies, head cocked, his voice with arrogance. "Her body ain't that bad from here. Lemme guess, babe, B? Or C?"

"Shut up... about Maka.." I'm falling to my knees, gripping my shirt at this ugly sight. He's asymmetrical and this bastard has to die. His hair is like Justin Bieber's... ONLY ASYMMETRICAL!(NO OFFENSE TO YOU BIEBER LOVERS. RESPECT RESPECT.)

"Come at me, little man." He says, so cocky it makes me wanna laugh.

"Fine by me." I say, "Let's fight for the girl. All _three_ of us."

"Three!" Maka, the buff guy, and Soul shout.

"Yeah, whoever wins gets Maka."

"I'm not a prize!" She screams from the background. He's right. She is a C... She grew...

The streets were soon replaced with people, citizens wondering where gunfire came from, old people from retirement homes crouching over and holding their ears. And soon after the streets were cleared, and the people in the park were gone, we went out, and our screams filled the area, every ally, and yet, Death City remained under a deep, hypnotizing sleep.

"My name, just do you know who your killer is, is Akira," he says, the nervousness an cockiness mixed into one single line of a deep growl of a voice. _Can this really be what we're up against?_

"Akira, you're going down!" Maka yells from across the park. She's in her black coat and white gloves, and Akira's jaw drops to the floor. It's not like she's never worn that. Except... this time... her hair's down. It's flowing in the wind. It's so... mmm... sexy.

"How am I gonna lose against these two?" He asks, laughing nearly to the moon and back " They can't even decide who's girl you are."

"I choose that!" She yells "And you aren't just going up against them. You're going against me!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. She's not fighting with a weapon. No... she is. She's using her death scythe... But how... is she... No.

She's _found the way to fight while awake. She's found the will to utilize her life and power._

_Amazing._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

(Akira's POV)

_She's so sexy... I can't control myself. As much as I should hate her, she's not my enemy anymore. It should be Soul. That white haired kid. He has her. If I had her... Oh... the things that I'd do... that'd make up for my brothers death._

"Quit thinking and move!" Maka screams at me. Her voice is low, authoritative, and direct. It's sharp and quick, like a dagger, sharpened to its wielders preference.

She comes at me. No weapon. Piece of cake.

Before she comes at me, blades appear from her back, pinning me against the wall. Blood runs down my shirt from my shoulders as I return the favor with a gunshot to the stomach. Her blood is the black, like the black of the stallion's coat that rides in the night. Her eyes tear up as the pain has been registered in her mind; the wheels begin to turn. She quickly gets back up, blades covering her body. She's turning into a scythe. _Who's her Meister?_

"Soul, catch me," she says, quick and loud.

"Gotchya!" He says, catching her with one hand. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

_Here we go_

He races towards me, Maka in his hands. She's slender and silver, with a black blade and red streak going down the handle. She's even good looking in that form. He jumps above me and does a complete twist before coming down on me. I block; my blood is boiling as the blade almost touches my face. From where I am, there's no hope of winning for me... Unless... I get higher ground.

I sprint for the staircase to the deserted building on the right side of the park. I climb all seven floors before coming to a stop at the rooftop door. I open it slowly, and shocked to see that they have already beaten me.

"Can we just stop this? You're going to lose, and we're going to help you." Maka states as she returns to her human form. "I may not be a real weapon, in fact, I'm a meister and a weapon, but I know when my opponent is going to lose." She glares me down, I'm falling, melting under her sharp stare. I can't break free, but suddenly, I don't want to.

_Is this really how my brother died? Did he die with such pleasure? My body, by her touch and her stare, was in ecstasy. Suddenly, I wanted to be here forever. Strange, huh?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Akira's POV)

I was jerked awake the following morning tied to a metal pole in a dark room. I wasn't scarred or even hurt in any way. In fact, I never felt better. But that pleasant feeling was soon replaced with a punch in the gut, from a kid with three white stripes on his hair. "That's for hurting Maka." And when he says that name, the memories rush to me. Everything.

_Everything._

"You're Death the Kid, aren't you?" I ask, he nods. I continue, "You love Maka, don't you?"

He nods yes.

"Now, so does that Soul guy."

Yes

"And now... you have more competition. Me."

_Slap. Kick. Punch._

"You will never touch her, you filthy bastard! Maka will _not_ be tainted with your blood covered hands. And yes, that's her blood. Maka never wanted to hurt you. She wanted to HELP you... you bitch!" He's furious. He begins to cry.

I look at my hands. A blackish red blood is dried on it, yet, some of it is still wet. I touch it, and I remember now. Maka came towards me to try and help me, the kind look in her eyes swept me away. I gathered enough strength to kill her, as revenge for my brother. She came forward and I stabbed her, with the same blade my brother and I wielded together, in honor of him. Blood ran down my arm and soaked her shirt. And just as I thought I was going to be free, and run away from all this, something shot me in the back of the head, and I was unconscious again.

"You really are a sick bastard. Stabbing Maka like that and expecting her love in return. Just be glad she's not dead. And I know you're afraid of me, but I'm not the one you should be fearing. You know that white haired kid, my competition?" I nod yes as his loud and sharp words pierce my ears. "He's even more pissed than I am. He's been using my pistols to shoot targets for 6 hours straight. Each one with your name on it. He's coming in here in about 15 minutes, so I suggest you prepare yourself, maybe harden your blood. Wait... You can't."

He's about to walk out the door and slam it shut, leaving me in the darkness, when I say: "Can't you help me?"

He shakes his head no and then turns the other way, his face filling with smiles at the thought of me dead. Maka is Soul's, and yet, Kid loves her. And now I do. I have to fix this.

_If I want Maka, I have to fix this. I have to. I must._

He takes another step that echoes through the room before stopping just in time to say "Good bye, Akira."

The door closes.

My thoughts are running free.

And they're all about Maka.

_Maka... only you can kill me._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

(Maka's POV)

I cannot believe what happened. Thank God I'm alive. But... Akira... He must be so hurt, or insane.

"You bastard!" Soul? His muffled voice came from Conference Room A.

We were in the DWMA Top Meisters and Weapons Mansion. This mansion was four times the size of the Capitol Building in Washington D.C. Half was underground.

"I can't help it" Heavy breathing and harsh words were coming through the metal door. This was the room used for torture, however, it got a sugar coated name "Conference" Room A.

I heard punching and slapping. Can Soul _really_ be capable of that?

I walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. I put the blood red key into the door handle that matched, and turned it, opening it to reveal Soul standing over Akira with a deadly expression. The kind that absolutely _shouts_ "I'm not thinking about killing you. I'm _going_ to kill you."

The sliver of light shown on Soul and Akira. Soul was hovering over him with a piece of bloody wood. Akira's shirt was torn and drenched with blood. His eyes lit up when they landed on me. I swear I saw a smile, before Soul brought the wood to his side. "No! Don't do it!" I yell. Soul finally realizes that I'm standing there, tears in my eyes; falling to my knees in my own pool of despair and pain and anguish. The madness in my blood beginning to boil as I see the beyond extreme measures that Soul felt the need to take. My tears fall like a waterfall, they fall to the ground, not hesitating I run to Akira as Soul ignores my cries and tries to hit him.

I take the blow. Akira's tied body struggles to break free. My body is throbbing. I look up at Soul and smile. "I remember I did this for you. I remember the things I did. I remember that I love you. But I can't sit and watch you do this to him. Yes... he... he was wrong... and I... I know that... that you'll probably... k- kill me... But I... I won't let you... kill him... Even though... I love you..." The world is beginning to turn black. Soul's chest is against my face, begging for forgiveness and willing for me to hold on.

By the time we reach Section B(Block 4) Hospital ward, sounds are fading in and out.

I'm placed into a white bed that's soon dyed a blackish-red. How can I still be here.

I'm holding Soul's hand, and I focus all my energy to face him and say "I don't blame you... In fact... I'm glad... Don't. Please... don't let go of me. Whatever happens, you'll... still be here... with me... right?" The world is going blurry, and black.

"Yes, always! Maka. Stay here. For me." He says, his head resting on my shoulder against the bed. I can feel his soul becoming calmer, as the nurses take care of me. I could now relax.

I closed my eyes.

I let sleep take over my body.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

(Akira's POV)

I sat there in that room for hours. My mind was blank. Maka, whom I've hurt, risked her own life to save me. That blow could've finished me off. Just then, the door opened a second time, and in stepped a tall, black haired girl, with a long, beige colored skirt and a silver tie around her waist.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen," she said, sincerity in her voice "Soul can get a bit overwhelming. Ok... so more than a bit." Her voice was higher, but soothing. She pulled a cart behind her with everything to support a rich man in a beggars world. She looked at me and asked "If I untie you, will you promise not to hurt me or the others? Will you promise not to try and run away?" I nod yes.

She first takes some fluffy blankets and places them in the corner to the right. On the left she puts the tiny table and blanket over that and then puts another table next to it with tea and some food. She then takes a bowl with warm water and a white rag and comes over to me. Careful not to startle me, she cleans me. She dabs me lightly, making sure there's no cut, and then rubs if there isn't.

"My name is Tsubaki. Maka told me to do this. She would've come here herself, but..." She stops, holding tears. She looks at me and smiles. "She's going to come apologize for Soul's behavior when she can. It's only been a few hours since the surgery."

A worried expression must've come over my face because she touches my bare shoulder with her hands and says "everything went according to plan, she'll be fine." She smiles at me.

About an hour later, she finished cleaning me. She then proceeded to hand me clean clothes. Black pants, red shirt, black jacket, as well as black Converse. New socks and everything. She walks out the room after untying me and says "knock when you finish."

I slip on my new clothes, that fit nicely, and knocked on the door, placing my shoes on the side and the jacket on the small hook. I looked at my room. Dimly lit, and yet, so cozy. I can't believe that this is happening. I don't know where the hell I am, I don't know who that Tsubaki chick was, and I don't know if Soul is on the other side of that door.

Surely, I was proven wrong. In walks Tsubaki with a food cart, filled with meats, starches, fruits, and even sweets. The tea cookies looked lonely in the corner. We sat down and began to eat. She asked me about my life, so I said the simplest answer I could.

"My parents died when I was 8, and Hitomi was my only family. We learned to fend for ourselves, and eventually got back on our feet. Things were getting good until Maka killed him. I don't really understand what _honestly_ happened, but I know Maka just by looking at her; she's not the type who throws punches first."

Tsubaki nods, placing the empty plates on top of each other, and onto the cart. She pulled out 6 sodas, 8 water bottles, and two cups. "For your visitors." She plainly said. "I'll be back later. Get some rest, and train or something. Keep yourself in good shape. Maka digs buff guys" She winks at me and closes the door, leaving me in this blank room. Not even a minute later did the lights go up a bit and some music came on. I could feel the beat, and I saw the gym she'd installed earlier. I went up and began working on my flexibility.

_She really knows me, I love this song._

I didn't think they could get AAA here...

(Soul's POV)

Gosh, I hit her. She had to have a surgery to remove the pieces of wood from her back because I hit her out of jealousy at that Akira guy. And now she's here. I don't care about her reasons for saving Akira, but I want to see her eyes again, I want to see her smile. She just lies there, dead-looking. As if a coma has taken her spot. I can never let that happen again.

No sooner than the thought of her smile crossed my mind, her eyes opened, and she smiled to see me. She squeezed my hand and looks at my eyes. A sharp pain shocks my heart and I begin to cry. She takes her other hand and consoles me to the best of her ability, before taking another breath and falling back asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: I'm in Hawaii! Inspiration is found here, sometimes hehe. So I probably won't be posting as often. Probably not until August. Sorry. Anyways, the finale, review please. Review, please:) *puppy eyes* ok, well. Peace! - lessthanthreedance

Chapter 20: The Finale

About 6 months later, Maka was all healed up, and was back to fighting Kishins with Soul. Akira was released from his prison and started his training as a meister. Tsubaki and Black Star are still worried, as well as Kid, Liz, and Pattie. Things have gotten better. Love buds between Maka, Kid, Soul, Justin, and even Akira. Obviously not between ALL of them, but between Maka and each and every one of them. Choices... Decisions... Heartbreak. That's all a part of love.

(Maka's POV)

"You need to grow up, Soul." I scolded him, harshly. "Just because I'm your girl doesn't mean you automatically get the right to do that to him. Akira did nothing wrong. Neither did Kid or Justin. I love you, but we're not in the 6th grade anymore."

"Maka, I-"

"Save it." I walked away, my hair trailing behind me. It was now long enough to put in pig-tails that reached my stomach when up.

Anyways, this is what happened. We were walking when Akira came up and grabbed my hand. He wanted to use me as a weapon for training. Just as I was about to transform, he fell on top of me and his face landed near my chest. Soul took it the wrong way and started hitting Akira like a jealous child. That's when I started in on the whole "you need to grow up" thing.

The thing is, it's been almost 3 years since we've been dating. I'm practically in love with him. And I _know_ that Kid, Justin, and Akira like- love me. But I can't bring myself to love them. Kid, is just to _symmetrical_. No offense. And Justin... he's just too loud. And over-dramatic. I'm the same, but he's... just not my type. And as for Akira... that bastard tried to kill me. The only thing he likes about me is my newly developed model shaped figure. Soul loves me for me, but after that, I don't think he'll ask me to marry him...

6:00PM at the DWMA Mansion for the Advanced(only Kid, Liz, Pattie, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka & Soul)

I'm just about to knock on Soul's door(he's got a model figure too, now, and he's 6'5". I'm only 5'10") when I hear giggling and noises. It's a girl. She's giggling. Soul's laughing. I hear a crash. I'm not going to assume, but I knock anyways, out of anger. He opens the door, upset to see me. I see a girl, who's only wearing a towel, sitting on his bed, looking dumbfounded. _Feigning stupidity._

"I came to speak to you, do you have a moment," I ask, struggling to gain lost ground. Jealousy is seeping through my skin like sweat.

"Sure." I can't tell wether he's lying or not. A mystery is running through my mind. Is he ok? Am I ok?

6:15PM at the DWMA Mansion for the Advanced:

"I came to apologize, and to ask if you're angry" I look at the ground, the tears are falling as I struggle to hold them back. He just stands there.

"That girl... is not what you think." He looks at me, his face lighting up as the tears begin to fall. "She was lost, so I helped her. She's also my sister. Her name is Arai, and she's 25. Only 4 years older than me. 5 years older than you." He lifts my chin by smoothing it with his thumb.

"There's something I have to say" I say, my voice is shaky, my arms are limp, and the fact that my body is still standing straight is a miracle. "I've been so distant lately because I didn't want to lose you. I wanted you to keep chasing me. So I acted so fake.. And I'm so disappointed in myself. I-" I was cut off. His lips crashed against mine, so hard I almost fell. The tears ran down my face even harder.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" he says, pulling away slowly, lifting my head, forcing my eyes on his. He's gotten so sexy since we first met. He's beautiful. I love this guy- no, I love this _man_ standing before me. Could this really be love?

(Soul's POV)

"I know this isn't something I usually say, but I love you, and nothing is going to change that." I look at her mint eyes, her model figure. I love this woman standing in front of my eyes. Is this really love?

"Oh! Come on! Are you going to propose or not, Soul!" I hear a voice coming from around the corner. Liz is standing there with a smiling Akira, a collected but destroyed Kid, and a broken down Justin(dramatic and loud as always). And of course the rest of them, crying tears of happiness and cheering. Akira has his arm around Pattie, Black Star and Tsubaki are holding hands. Death the Kid is being comforted by Liz. _Dang they're fast..._

"Haha, I guess now is as good as ever."

(Maka's POV)

He gets down on one knee, and pulls out a red box. He opens it and a diamond ring shows. It's not really traditional. It has diamonds running along the side of the ring, instead of a big diamond. It's so beautiful, I almost run into him.

"Soul..." I mumble under my breath.

"Maka Albarn, I have loved you for over 3 years now, and I know that I need you. Will you marry me, and be my lover for eternity?" He smiles at me, red eyes twinkling.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes." I run into him and he holds me tight.

I know now that this is...

(Soul's POV)

I know that it's...

(Both)

... what **love** is.

_This is love._


End file.
